digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PyroHearts777
PyroHearts777 Hi people! Welcome to my talk page! Unfortunately, it looks as if the Digimon Wiki does not yet have talk bubbles... Oh well... Either way, here we can discuss matters! Please refrain swearing of any type and try to to be nice and kind to each other. With that, everything will be fine =D And it would also be helpful if you signed your posts every time. XD' Welcome Hi, welcome to DigimonWiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Dorumon' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 16:49, March 26, 2011 Thank you for your welcome, sir! It is much appreciated! And sure, I'll ask you for any assistance if I am ever in need of any! ~PyroHearts777 Well hello Hi Pyro. Just dropping by to look at the Digimon wiki. -OATH Nice to see you again, Oath ~ And unfortunately no talk bubbles -.- But either way, nice to see ya and welcome to the Digimon wiki. ~Pyro RE:MagnaBeelzemon Yeah, i did those edits (all the recolors i uploaded i did myself). I don't mind you using them either, have fun with them. --Hadomaru 08:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ---No prob. --Hadomaru 23:39, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Omnimon sure go ahead and use it. And thanks, I didn't think i was so good at it lol Battle animated sprites I would really appreciate if you could upload the other images, using the file standard at File:Anubismon RPG.gif. Thanks! 00:48, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Make sure you're putting in the correct file description, too. 02:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Could you replace File:Clockmon RPG.gif with one that is aimed diagonally, like the others? 06:12, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I'll try to find one! ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 23:04, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Due to Clockmon being an NPC, it is facing straightforward... and since it isn't an enemy Digimon either, I can't find a sprite diagnolly... Sorry! ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 18:50, May 8, 2011 (UTC) ::When the Digimon Battle "Digimon Bible" has a different name for the Digimon than we do, upload and license the image using the dub name we have, but fill out the section describing its Digimon Battle appearance and stats using its Digimon Battle name. If you ever have a question about which name to use, just notify Lanate or me. 21:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, is there any chance you'd be interested in working on Lanate's DB notes? If new Digimon are released, it would be nice to have their stats in there, and each section should also have its image, as done with the Dawn/Dusk Gallery. The images will probably need to be scaled down to a constant x200px, though. 21:37, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't need to modify the files themselves, just use x200px as the image size when placing them on the notes page. 05:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Will do! ~PyroHearts :: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 05:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Imperialdramon image The attacking one has a watermark, so we can't have it uploaded to our site. If you upload it to photobucket, or provide me the original url for it, I can replace the instance on your page so that it doesn't have to be uploaded. 04:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) My name is will Can you tell me wear to get the 3D animations exp @ KrytenKoro I think I'll try to find the original url if I can~ XD |- @ Will Do you mean where to get the 3D Animations? Because they are gifs from Digimon Battle that you can find on their website and also on google! XD A favor Hay, I've noticed the new image section is full of those cool 3D digimons so if you can do me a random favor can you see if theirs a Daemon 3D thingy :O. Thank you for your time (Lvdoomien 16:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC)) is there a tools to make 3D animation??? i want to make one of these digimon too! thx b4; I'm not sure... I'd like to make one too if I could... But these were made by the creators of Digimon Battle Online which are probably real professionals at this with real equipment, programs, and such! XD ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 05:32, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Digimon Battle stat sections These should be after all other video game sections, but before the V-pets. 02:24, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Sorry about that... XD Will do that from now on. ~PyroHearts: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 03:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments, but I actually based my page layout on yours(While making major changes to my fit my own style of course...seriously,they dont tell you how to use a darn thing on here and you pretty much have to figure out how to make a layout yourself XD.) As for Digimon Ver Infinity, I found that on either Danbooru or Gelbooru.Im not sure WHO drew it or if it was actually a real series coming soon, but alot of the digimon on their just look epic! Maybe you could help me identify some of them sometime. I notice a Frigimon wearing CANNONS...a very feminine looking palamon with roots instead of legs, a more wolflike Renamon, and many othes i have NEVER seen before. About the only one ive seen before is the Keramon(i think thats its name..its the champion level of Diaboromon) Gifs Sorry, but can you please teach me how to create and use the gifs in userpages? If their creator is not you, I would be grateful only by knowing how to use them. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 02:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 18:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Battle images It looks like we're missing sprites for Justimon, Ophanimon, and VenomMyotismon. Can you grab those, as well as any others we're missing? Also, can you move the images that are floating at the top of your page, and make them floating at the bottom, or stationary? They are blocking the "leave message" button. 19:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll get on it! And sorry about that... I'll edit it... XD ~PyroHearts :: FIRE CONSUMES ALL. 03:58, October 29, 2011 (UTC)